


Together

by RedPineTrees



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first day in an American high school. Guy-Manuel and Thomas are always together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER BEFORE THE FIC GETS STARTED: This work of fiction is just that; a work of fiction, and in no way represents the real feelings of any persons mentioned. I have used the names and likeness of these celebrities for entertainment purposes and in no way mean to offend, disgust, or freak out the people mentioned here. Thank you.

They were from France, of course. And it was obvious to the other teenagers at the school. They murmured to each other in French while walking through the halls together, practically glued together. They didn't look too terribly different from the others, though maybe they dressed a little different. But they were together, and didn't care that people thought their accents were weird.

Thomas's hair was short, bottle blond, and curly, and Guy-Manuel's was long, dark brown, and wavy. People could see easily that Thomas was taller than Guy-Manuel, and Guy-Manuel was constantly teased for not being as skinny as Thomas. But they were together, and they didn't care what other people thought about their appearance. 

Guy-Manuel would sometimes hold the taller boy's hand if he felt uncomfortable. Thomas would hold the smaller boy's hand whenever he was excited. They would kiss their cheeks if they had just heard good news from class, or just felt like displaying their affections for each other. Of course, people stared, or would call them rude names. But they were together, and they got through the bullying together.

They were known for Djing at local coffee shops since they were not old enough yet to play at clubs. Lots of people would show up and dance to their music, or people would not come and later tell the two how much their music sucked. But they were together, and they made music for themselves, not anyone else.

Together, they would sit in one of their beds and hold hands, talking about anything and everything. They talked about their anxieties and their passions. They talked about their love for each other and their dislike for each other, then laughed about the ridiculous things they disliked about each other. Thomas disliked how Guy-Manuel didn't let him play with his hair, and Guy-Manuel disliked how Thomas wouldn't let them kiss more in public. They had little quirks that they noticed about each other, and would comment on them. Sure, life wasn't perfect, but they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i am bad at fanfiction im sorry


End file.
